I'm Here to Protect You Fred Weasley Love Story
by AliZBiersack6
Summary: Ali has been living with the Weasleys ever since... The Incident. Through lost loves, teenage dramas, and battling You-Know-Who, Fred has always been there for her as a friend, but what happens when Fred starts feeling like he should be a bit more than a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Running. You were running from something, but what was it? A loud sound resonates from behind you, crashing and clanging, you can hear things falling all around you. Suddenly your surroundings become clear. You were in a long hallway, pictures of people lined the walls. A particular picture captured your attention. The picture was of a couple, they were smiling and holding each other, In-between the couple you could see a small bundle wrapped in cloth, a baby. This house is so familiar, like you've been in there a million times. You knew the ceilings, the pale yellow walls, dry cracked doors and shaggy green carpets. Your parents weren't the best of interior designers. Your parents! This is your parents house! Your childhood home, lying in ruins as a glass vase topples over and shatters, releasing you from the hold your thoughts had on your brain. The rumbling of the hallways and shaking of the doors on their hinges reminded you of an earthquake. But this cannot be an earthquake can it? Of course not, earthquakes of this magnitude never occur in this part of England, earthquakes don't hiss either. The hissing grows louder and it suddenly occurs the memory of who you are running from. The Basalisk breaks down the door at the end of the hallway and you immediately avert your eyes. "Mommy, Daddy! Help me !" but to no avail. This is it, your end. You were going to die. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ali!" a voice shouts as they shake you, waking you from your sleep. Opening your eyes you see a familiar face, holding you, no, two faces. You shake your head, making sure you're not just seeing double, and then you remember. "Fred, George? What are you doing? your shaky voice recovering from the initial shock of the dream and your memories flooding back into you along with your blood that had run cold due to fear.  
"What are we doing?" George started, quite sarcastically if you might add.  
"You looked as if you were having a bloody attack!" Fred finished with just as much theatrical sarcasm as his twin. You rolled your eyes at them and began to lie back in bed.  
"It was just that nightmare again. The one about the day I lost my parents."  
Fred looks at you concerned and begins to speak,"Again? I thought you said they has stopped. You told me you'd make sure and tell me if you knew what was triggering them." his voices tone became low while his eyes looked at you seriously, a look which was rare from either twin.  
"I thought they had Freddie, and I still don't know whats causing them... But don't worry" you pull on a smile and ruffle both of the twins hair (quite a challenge as they are so tall),"I'll be fine." You smack both of their heads playfully and laugh a little "Now both of you get your butts out of my room before I call Molly." Throwing your pillow at them as they run out you hit George right in the head.  
"Oy! Don't have to be so rough Ali! I'm leaving, I'm leaving." You dress into a Crown The Empire (one of the few good Muggle bands) t-shirt and red and black skinny jeans. On your way down stairs you run into George, his tall frame knocking your small one to the floor. ."Ooof, Geez George I was afraid I'd run into a brick wall." The older twin offers out his hand to you, but knowing the twins you decline, not wanting to walk right into what could be one of thier notorious pranks. He just shrugs and walks up the stairs. No witty comeback? No sly remark? Is something wrong? Is he sick? Continuing to walk downstairs you find Fred lying face down on the couch. Laughing you jump on-top of him.  
"Well I see someones finally out of bed." Fred smirks and wraps his arms around your waist. You and Fred have always been like this, you were a little closer to him than you were to George. He rests his head on your shoulder , and you found yourself dozing off with your head on his shoulder. No. wait. You had a mission, there's no time to be lollygagging around, Quickly you swat Fred's hands off of your waist and sit up on the sofa next to him.  
"What did you do Fred?!"you say trying to make your best angry face while Fred just sits there rubbing his hand and looking confused.  
"Bloody hell Ali. What are you talking about?"  
"George looked sad when I saw him. I assume you're the one behind this?"  
Fred rolls his eyes and sits back on the couch. "That big blubbering baby. I told him something and he took it to heart. We were discussing the placement of the fever fudge in the store but then he got hurt and ended up stomping away like a little child. See he wanted to make a placement for seasonal changes in products,l but I said we should keep everything the same. That way we could have more regulars just like Zonkos... So he went off and tattled to you eh?"  
"Okay first of all he didn't tattle, second of all, why are you two even arguing about that in the first place? Third of all, you said you guys would include me in all conversations about the store! I want to be part of this argument too." you pout cutely and cross your arms. Fred laughs and pets your hair. "Aww is little Bluey jealous?"  
"Maybe I am, so what? That's not important right now, you need to fix things with Georgie okay? And don't forget next time to consult with your co-owner next time okay?" pushing him from his seat, you escort him upstairs to their room where George is sitting on his bed sulking.  
"We are here to sort out the issue of the quarreling brothers!" after a long discussion of Dungbombs, Love Potions, Fever Fudge and Puking Pastels they finally made up, pulling you into both of thier arms for a hug.  
"Aaaaah What are you both planning you psychos?" they both exchange a mischievous grin and Fred pins you to the bed. Blushing a deep crimson, you look away as you feel fingers poking your sides, trying to find a tickles spot on you. As soon as he finds it you try and hold back the laugh, trying to keep them from the satisfaction. Unable to hold yourself anymore you gasp and laugh hysterically as the not-so-mysterious-man (George) relentlessly jabs at your sides.  
"Noooo! Stop-ha- You're-ha-ha-killing -*gasp*-meee!" you pant between laughter and words. Fred and George both begin laughing with you almost as hard. George loosens his grip, allowing you to free yourself from the waist down. you start squirming more but Fred's grip on your upper body tightens as he lowers his face right above yours, feeling his breath on your lips.  
"Ive got you still you're mine now." he flirtily winks and you squirm a little bit more while he continues tickling your ribs.  
"Woah now kids lets not let this get too frisky" George teases. Your blush darkens and your hair turns a deep red as you kick him lightly in the stomach. Snapping yourself out of your state of confusion you finally manage to free yourself from Fred's grip and make a run for it down stairs. both twins chasing you. Diving behind the couch you peep your head over only to see two people sitting there. One with the ginger hair you see so often and another with jet black hair, a boy.. and ... glasses? Could it be...?


	3. Chapter 3

Listening to the boys storm not-so-gracefully down the stairs,you hear what youre sure is George curse as he falls down the last step. You peep your head over the couch to see if he's okay.  
"Aha! I found you Ali!" Fred shouts as he lunges foreward, completely ignoring his twin trying to sit up from his fall and knocking him over again. You laugh as he jumps behind the couch, pinning you down again to try and tickle you once more.  
"Ehem. Um hey there Ali." a familiar voice says with a chuckle, this voice is familiar , but lower. You shove Freds big head to the side and finally see Harry whom you've been missing all holiday.  
"Ow." Fred laughs and lets you go. "Geezus Harry, looks like little Ali missed you." you smirk and shove his body off of you and tackle Harry to the ground in a hug.  
"Harry! I missed you so much! I tried to write, and I sent countless letters to you, Aerol probably lost them like usual" you shoot a glare at the owl perched on his faux branch in the kitchen adjacent to the living room.  
"Um actually the Dursleys were taking my mail again. I guess they are afrain that if I have friends talking to me, I'd become 'even more of a freak' by thier standards. But you shouildn't have to worry about that anymore. Hell, you should'nt even worry about writing to me anyways. I left thier house for good." Sheepishly smiling, Harry scratches the back of his head.  
You look at him quizzically. "Where are you staying Harry?" As if answering your question you hear a flapping of wings and a cage rattling as you notice Hedwig in his cage in a corner of the room. Surrounding Hedwig is a trunk labeled 'Potter' and a coat resting on top of it. "Wait Harry." your faces lights up with an even brighter smile than before. "You mean youre staying here at The Burrow?!" Looking to Molly and Arthur who had just entered the room smiling, you once again hug Harry, with possibly more fervor than before.  
"Yeah I'm here for good." A blush forms on Harry's face as he look to the side where Ginny is standing. 'Could it be he has a crush on her too? I hope the boys didn't notice that look, they'd never let the poor boy live that down. Or live for that matter. If they knew Harry had a crush on their sister. Ooh... things could get ugly.' Smiling you grab Fred and Georges hands dragging them out of the room to give Harry and Ginny a little bit more privacy, (and to keep and problems from arising).  
Before you reach the door Fred suddenly hoists you up and drapes you over his shoulder. "Now then I'll take this one away so you two can be alone. And remember Potter mitts off my sister."  
George chuckles, "Right Potter, you wouldn't want to be a test subject for any new products now would you? Eh chap."  
The ginger girls face begins to turn a rosy red as she glares at her brothers. "Shut up you two. Leave him alone." Rolling her eyes she sits Harry back down and proceeds to show him a new book of Herbology Neville lent her.  
The boys take you out of the room and you squirm a little in Fred's arms. hes been very set on physical contact lately, more so than usual. Also, he has been getting more jealous. You sigh to yourself because you know why this is happening. You've suspected hes had a crush on you for quite a while now. Well, both boys did, which was a nightmare yo must add. George quickly grew out of it after he began dating Angelina. but not Fred, oh no. He finds every excuse he can to hold you close, to hold your hand. Every chance he can to get out of what Muggles call the 'friend-zone'. truthfully you did not mind it. you thought it was quite sweet actually. You couldn't say you felt the same thought, but then you also couldn't say that you didn't feel for him. It was a long going problem, these feelings. You loved Fred and you would never want to hurt him that way so you tried to keep your distance from him romantically.  
What bothered you the most was his jealousy. When you had dated Dean Thomas he didn't talk to you for about a week. Whenever he saw you two together he would get a look in his eye that broke your heart, at the time you had no idea that you had been developing feelings for him so you didn't nderstand why this hurt you so much. George at the time also liked you so it was double the torture. Finally, when you and Dean broke it off, they were again the twins you once knew. That was about a year ago. You haven't dated another guy since. Not that you didn't like any, or weren't asked, you just felt like you weren't allowed to.  
Yes these two boys would be the death of you, but you loved them so much that you were okay with it. Escaping from the hold that your thoughts had on you, you looked to see where Fred had carried you to.  
Surrounding you was an excess of Muggle housewares, knick knacks, whose-its and whats-its.  
"Mum sent us to the cellar to find the Floo powder. She said it should be somewhere in here. help us find it Ali." George says as Fred sets you back on your feet, looking a bit disappointed that he has to put you down.  
"Floo Powder? Where are we going?" you ask curiously as the boys just smirk, loving the fact that they know something you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

'Floo powder?' You begin thinking to yourself of all the places you could be going. "With Harry here with us I don't think we should be using it. Remember what happened last time?" you ask the boys.  
"Yes but he has 'matured' or so Percy says. I guess with the two previous battles hes had with You-Know -Who he would have picked up some maturity by now." George says.  
" Or at least learned how to say the words 'Diagon Alley'." Fred finishes with a smirk. You laugh and roll your eyes. "I'd hate to say it, but no matter how many years you both pick up, I don't think your maturity would ever be any better than a 5-year-old's."  
Both boys look you over closely and pout cutely at what you said. "Jeezus Ali, you dont have to be so mean about it. We TRY to be mature... Sometimes." Fred inquires looking at you with the cutest puppy dog face ever.  
"Yeah you shouldn't be saying those mean things Ali. We might just have to tell Mum on you." George says, a childlike tone to his voice.  
Shuffling around some drawers with various potions for colds, fevers, toe fungus, and other ailments, you find an old leather bag filled with a powder of some sort. Opening it gently you look at the color and consistancy, finally deciding that it is the Floo powder Molly is looking for you pocket the bag and look to the boys.  
"Okay I'm sorry I haven't noticed both of your tremendous efforts at maturity. Now I found the Floo powder so lets get back to Molly because I'm dying to know where we are going, seeing as you two twits won't even give me a clue to where it is."  
"Well that's because you never asked us Ali." Fred says smirking. "You automatically assumed that we wouldn't tell you. We've trained you well young one." George pats your head in time with his brothers comment.  
"Wait does that mean you're still not telling me?" you say, climbing up the stairs from the cellar to the living room once again, seeing Ron sprawled out on the couch, having just woken up, keeping an eye on Ginny and Harry who are watching a movie sitting on the couch next to him.  
"Nope." both boys chime together as they follow you up and into the kitchen where Molly is standing at the stove cooking what looks to be a gigantic breakfast, even bigger than usual. She always does this when Harry comes. Your stomach hurts just thinking about all the food youre going to have to eat for the next few days until school started back up. Thats right today you were going to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies for your next year at Hogwarts. You and the twins were all going to be 5th years after all. Only three more years and then you could finally buy your shop you all were building your savings for.  
"Oh my you all startled me, at least make somenoise as you enter a room!" Molly says sounding flustered as the boys stand behind her smirking. Molly walks over to you and hugs you gently. "How are you feeling today Ali?" Giving you an allknowing look you just giggle and mumble an 'I'm alright'. Molly always knows exactly whats wrong with anyone at anytime. She could help with anything and has always been an unbelievably strong woman. She was your role model. A true great witch.  
You smile and hand her the little pouch of Floo powder. "Oh thank you darling, why don't you and Fred go gather everyone and tell them breakfast is ready." She smiles as she gently pushes both of you out of the kitchen, George stays behind and helps Molly set the table.  
"Okay. this is our mission, I'll gather Dad and Percy, you go get the Lovebirds and Ron." You both highfive and run, obvioulsy having a race to see who could get who to the table faster. Fred took the challenge. Arthur and Percy would never participaate in a game as simple as a race. But if you even mentioned a competition to Ron, and the others, they'd come running from miles away. Accepting your not-so-big-of-a-challenge you run to the living room and drag all three to the table.  
About 5 minutes later, Fred walks in looking unimpressed with his father, and brothers speed, or their even less amusement in his competition. You take a seat next to Harry and receive a little glare from Fred, whom you normally sit with.  
"Oh Freddie you'll survive without me for a day. Don't worry to much about it." You laugh as he turns red from your words. Fred redirects his glare to Harry who finally caves and switches seats with him, redirecting Harry to sit directly across from Ginny, making her blush.  
Fred gratefully takes his seat next to you and smirks, his hand brushing over yours, too long to be an accident, but two short to make anything of it. "So Ali, will you be my partner today for Diagon Alley? Mum still uses the buddy system, despite the fact that all of us are over the age of 6."  
"Now, now, I wouldn't want any of suddenly my precious children getting lost now would I?" Molly says kissing Fred forehead as she piles fod on his plate. She make her way over to you and piles just as much food on your plate, Eggs, hashbrowns, sausages, biscuits, and muffins. Almost every breakfast food you could think of in one plate that looks like it would break by only bearing the weight of the food you'd have to shovel into your stomach to her satisfaction. You cringe in your head and pick up your fork to poke at a piece of egg, threatening to fall off of the well stacked plate.  
Fred pokes your thigh with his finger, suddenly reminding you that he had in fact asked you a question. His brown eyes meet yours and you look down at your food, nodding a simple yes to his question. You take a few bites before redirecting your attention to George. "Who are you pairing with George?"  
"Oh I've decided that its time me and Ickle-Ronnie-kins have a go at Zonkos. I'm gonna try to make an impression on my little brother aren't I?" Ron just sighs annoyingly and looks down. "Look I already told you either pair up with Ginny or Percy. Harry and I already had plans to meet up with Hermione at the Quidditch shop. don't go dragging me into this just because Fred begged you to be paired with- OW hey what was that for?!" Ron says rubbing his foot under the table, glaring at George sitting across from him."  
"Well I guess its you and me Ginny." George says trying his best to look innocent from having just kicked his brother under the table. Harry looks down at his food disappointingly as he shoves a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.  
"Alright, alright I see whats going on here. Just stay in pairs for the Floo Powder travel, we don't have enough for every single person so that is definitely in pairs. But after that you may go wherever you like, as long as you meet in front of Ollivanders promptly at 4 o'clock." Arthur compromises, trying to calm down the situation. "After all, Percy is nearly 18 now and the twins nearly 16, then Ali isn't far behind. I'm sure they can all take care of themselves, especially with Harry along with them."  
Molly sighs and sits in front of her own plate, "Alright, as long as you say so Arthur. Now everyone quit your jabbering and lets finish our food so we can all have a nice time alright?"  
You couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley. It was one of your favorite places in the Wizarding World. You hurried and finished your food, feeling Fred's leg gently touch yours under the table. You honestly couldn't wait to spend some time with him.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, the entire family gathered around the old dusty fireplace, each pair with Floo Powder in hand. First went Ron and Harry, everyone wanting to make sure the two didn't get into any trouble, or that in fact they got there unscathed.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted as Harry held his hand tightly, no doubt afraid that he was going to once again fly diagnally into some strange shop in Nocturn Alley. A poof of purple smoke surrounded the two as they both dissapeared into the fireplace. Molly and Arthur were next.

Molly grabbed Arthurs hand tightly as he shouted the words, the two dissapearing the same way the first pair did.

"I can't wait until we're able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, it would be som much easier to just apparate everywhere." Fred said looking down at you, holding your hand, though you two were'nt even close to your turn.

George laughed, "Hell, it would make pranking alot easier, we could apparate away from Mum's punishment." George stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder shouting the last to words.

"You're up next Percy." Fred remarked as you two and Percy were the only ones left inside The Burrow.

"You actually think I would leave you alone in the house Fred? Mum would never trust me after, especially knowing the things you two could do alone in here." your face turned neon red 'D-did he mean-' "I mean you could let the gnomes come in, the house could be overun with fairies, those pests, all in seconds of leaving the house alone wiht you in it. So no, you two go first." Percy insisited.

Deflated, Fred looked down and rolled his eyes dragging you by the hand to the fireplace. "Well I was just trying to be kind, and look where that got me. Farewell young Percy, I will see you in a lifetime." Fred stated dramatically as he threw down the powder yelling "The Three Broomsticks!"

'Wait! The Three Broomsticks weren't we supposed to go to Diagon Alley?!' you thinkas your body lurches upward towards som unseen force.

You land in a chair at The Three Broomsticks, seated next to Fred who is already drinking a butterbeer.

"Wait, Freddie why are we here? Don't we have to go to Diagon alley, I need o buy my supplies and i still need to withdraw some Galleons from Gringotts and-" Fred shushes you and passes you a butterbeer.

"We'll do all of that later, I just wanted to get away from Percy, he can be a real prat sometimes you know."

"Yeah I know, want to know something funny though? Last year I cought him and Penelope snogging in the garden, it was downright sickening!" you laughed as you took a sip of the warm butterbeer, noticing Dean sitting in the corner with some girl.

"Oh that's vile! How did it look, like this?" He puckered his lips and leaned close to you, reminding you of a fish stuck ashore. You laughed and pushed his face away from yours.

"Stop it Fred!" you laughed more as he pressed into your hand more with his face.

His fingers traveled to your sides and began tickling you making you Lila ugh hysterically.

"Really Fred?! -hahaha- I thought we- hahaha- had enough of this this morning!" you choke out between share breaths from your laughter.

"Enough of this? Oh darling I've just begun!" Fred smirks and leans his head foreward, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him, tickling you harder and more than before.")

"Aaaahhhh stop Fred!" you pant, needless to say you're both causing a scene, everyone's eyes are on you two, especially Dean's.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop." He chuckled as you out you hand down, staring at yo with his chocolate brown eyes intently. His eyes never wavered from yours as though you were both in some sort of weird romatnic staring contest.

"What?" You blushed and giggled a bit, "why are you staring at me like that Freddie?" You could have sworn you saw his face flush pink everytime you used his nickname.

"Oh, it's nothing..." he remarked as he looked away, pulling out 4 sickles from his money pouch. He placed them on the table and turned to walk out, preparing to stand from the booth, you followed, scooting your way out, when suddenly he turned around and pressed his lips against yours. Shocked you closed your eyes and found yourself kissing back. You press your lips harder against his and he responds with equal pressure. Chucking into he kiss, You both pull back after a moment and Fred turn and gets up, walking out of the pub like nothing had happened. Wait, what did just happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbfounded, you sit for about a second before taking in what first happened and getting up, following Fred out of the pub. Making your way out you cringe as you hear Dean call your name.  
"Ali! Fred! Come over and have a word." he shouts across the pub at you two. You wonder silently to yourself if he had seen that kiss you two just shared. You silently hoped he did that way he would leave you alone. Not that you my had any grunge against him or anything, but it is as it always is. With exes there can't help but be awkwardness. Fred turns and walks over with you, a smirk plastered on his face. "Come now Bluey, we don't want to keep friends waiting." he said while poking your side.  
He still was pretending that the kiss from literally a minute earlier didn't happen. You knew you didn't imagine it. There was now way that even your deepest, widest, most creative, imagination could conjure up those soft lips. Or the overwhelming ecstasy you felt when they touched yours.  
You sigh and make your way over to the table of Dean's and the mystery girl."Hey Fred. Ali. How have you been?"  
"Great Actu-" Fred began as he was interrupted by Dean. "That's wonderful. We've been great too." he said answering for the mystery girl. "it's actually our dating anniversary today so we came here to celebrate. Then we saw you and we just had to chat." Dean waves a hand towards the empty seats across from him, inviting the two of you to sit and chat. Fred smiles at the invitation, being more of a polite gentleman than you'd expect him to be. Like a true gentleman Fred pulls out your chair for you and you sit almost suspiciously, causing Dean to laugh and Fred to narrow his eyes as if saying 'really you don't trust me?'.  
"Still as suspicious as always Ali. Then again I wouldn't blame you, given the twins rep." Dean smirks, you look away. 'So he's gonna pretend we never even dated? I see how it is. He doesn't want his girl to realize how much of a prat he really is.'  
" Still as obnoxious as always Dean. But then again I wouldn't blame you, given your rep." Dean's eyes widen as you say that and a look of anger clouds over them. "I distinctly remember why we broke up now Dean. You were a self absorbed, obnoxious little brat who didn't know a good thing from a mile away. So that's why you cheated on me eh?"  
Mystery Girl looked at Dean with wide eyes.  
" Deanie, what is this girl talking abiut?"  
"I have no idea, love. She must be off her witts." Dean denies expertly.  
You get up slamming the chair back in and storming off.' Where the hell did that come from?! That happened over 4 months ago why am I still going on about that? I guess because I never did get closure on his cheating. Hell I should have asked how long they were together to get some proof.'  
Fred runs out after yiu, catching up finally, out of breath.  
"Rosie come 'ere. you look like you need a hug it seems as if your hair is going to burn off with hiw red it is. In truth I set that up. He needed to be taught a lesson, and don't worry I got revenge." Fred smirks masterfully.  
"Really? How?" You ask curiously.  
" You honestly think I walked over to that tool to talk to him? you know for a fact I hate him. why do you think I was so quiet? I was planning my next move! I slipped some puking pastels into his butterbeer. my best bet is in about 10 seconds he'll be barfing all over his dste."  
You laugh hysterically, you hair cooling down its color to a pale pink as you blush looking up at the tall ginger in front of you. "Oh Freddie, how could I live without you? You're truly an artist." you laugh as you lean on your tiptoes and give him a small peck on the cheek.  
He moves just in time to capture your lips with his own. He reaches up for your cheeks and pulls you in tighter. youre unable to resist a sigh as he pulls away gasping for air.  
"What do you keep doing that for?" You ask curiously. Fred presses his forehead against yours and stares deeply into your eyes with his deep chocolate brown ones.  
" why do you need a reason?" he asks.

You know this is wrong, he should feel like a brother to you like all the times before. You shouldn't be in love with him it would just complicate things. He's your best friend. get yourself together.  
You know that for a fact one of you is going to get hurt by this, but Despite the inevitable possibilities you can't seem to say no to Fred. You knew you had to love him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you need a reason?"Fred asked with his forehead still touching yours. For a moment you forgot what he had just asked you as you stared into the deep brown abyss that is his eyes. Slipping out of your captivation, you breathe in sharply and turn your head. You can imagine your hair is red as all hell fire right now, and not in a bad way.

"I don't need a reason... I'd just like to know what I am to you.. That's all." Blushingly he traces his fingers down the sleeves of your shirt and laces his fingers into yours. You don't think he understands how crazy he is driving you with his cuteness.

"What do you want me to be?" he asks so innocently it makes your heart flutter in your chest. You suddenly realize all that is happening he was your best friend, you didn't want to ruin what you had together. But then you also didn't want to lose what could be. You knew you would have to make a choice bit does now really have to be the time? Sighing you lay your head on his shoulder, somehow his embrace comforted your deep thought and you realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Freddie. I love you so much and you know that. I'd never do anything to ruin our relationship together. Even if that means we can't be more than friends" Feeling the utter disappointment Fred's grip on your hand loosens and you lift you head to look in his eyes.

"This is not a final answer though, okay? I reserve the right to change my mind at any moment on the direction our relationship takes us okay?", he nods. You continue, "I just will not have anything get between me and you, you have been there for everything and I love you Fred I really do. I'm just not sure how to go about it yet without ruining things." you had been very self conscious of yourself and of relationships ever since the drama between you and Dean happened. You were absolutely mortified that something of the same magnitude would happen between you and Fred and that you'd lose two of you closest friends. George would never stay with a girl that broke his brothers heart.

Fred finally pipes up after listening to you talk out your feelings towards the subject. "Okay. My turn. I understand everything that you have just explained to me Ali, believe me I do. I thought the same thing for years. I suppressed my feelings worried that if they ever truly showed that you'd reject me or worse that I'd hurt you or put you in danger. I love you with all my heart ali and I will wait for you I have for this long and I can wait longer. Just as long as you promise me that when you're ready to take that risk, I'll be the first to know. Dean hurt you Ali. I get that. I understand your struggles in trusting people because of how much of a dumb little git he was. He lost something precious, something beautiful and he'll never get it back again. No matter what I won't ever let him hurt you again and I won't ever let you hurt yourself by going back with him again now that I know what he's capable of. You're protected Ali, by me. I'm here to protect you. I will protect you with my life because even if you didn't love me back you'd still be my best friend. I'll give you all he time you need. Whether it be a day, a month, a year, or a century. I'll wait, though I can't promise I won't have a beard like Dumbledore's." you giggle at his last comment. Fred always knew what to say to make you laugh.

"But I can't promise I'll behave 100% of the time... One for the road." he smirks before dipping you down and kissing you deeply, his tongue brushing over your lips lightly asking for access that you can't help but grant. You both pull away after a moment and he takes your hand, leading you towards the main street of Diagon Alley. Time to get your shopping done.

You and Fred walk hand in hand earning weird stares from old wizard in couples as if they were reliving their old rebellious teen years and holding the hand of their first love. Little did they know the complexity of your relationship. Harry, Ron, and Hermon stood next to Ollivander's as a Ron needed a new wand for the stunt he pulled last year with the flying car.

That boy was lucky the only break he managed to get in that freak Whomping Willow accident was a broken wand and not his neck. You two make your way over to the group to say hello to Hermione. Hermione was honestly one of your best friend along with Ginny and Luna one of your fellow Ravenclaw members. You had specifically told a Luna to write to you but you sort of figured she'd be busy writing that magazine the Quibbler with her father. In all honesty, it's embarrassing really, but you loved that a magazine it was chock full of funny little facts and interesting tidbits about magical creatures yiu never knew even existed. Yours and Lunas favorites were the Nargles and you two could stay up for you hours talking abiut them in your dorm.

"Ali!" Hermione shouts as she runs across the crowded street to get to you, unintentionally ripping you we away from Fred as she en traps you in a tight hug.

"Why Hello there Hermione, missed me now did you?" You laugh as she hugs you once more.

" Why yes of course! We have so much to speak about! But I bet that can all wait until day after tomorrow on the train to Hogwarts. I can't believe you and the twins are already starting your 5th year." she sighs.

"Ah yes enjoy your youth wile you have it." you laugh. "Now since I have a girl with me now, let's go shipping for new robes and leave the boys to carry the bags!" Fred chuckles and follows suit into the robe shop you are dragging Hermione into.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione come with me. You boys, go wait out there this is business we need to settle... You know... Umm periods and such." you laugh as each boy gets a blushy/disgusted look on each of their faces and Hermione turns neon red. You drag her to the back of Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions towards the women's robes made especially in the style for hogwarts, the crest sewn on the right chest piece.

"Hermione we have a problem. "

"What is it Ali?" she asks, sounding genuinely worried.

"Fred... Well... He kissed me at The Three Broomsticks. " Hermione ' s eyes widen in shock ad you continue. You had told her about your feelings for Fred last year. She and Luna were the only ones who knew. Ginny had an idea that you might like Fred but you felt it awkward to tell her because we'll she's his sister. "We were talking about how Percy can be so stuck up at times and then he started tickling me, and then well.. You know. I just- I'm not sure how I feel about this. I know that I love him but what if something happens? He might hate me and that will ruin everything." Your eyes start to water at the though of losing your best friend to something as stupid as a relationship fight. He was always there for you when you needed him. Without him you wouldn't know what to do. You sigh and lays you head on Hermione shoulder as she gently pats your back attempting to comfort you.

"Your life really is quite complicated Ali. I know I'm usually all about going through things with a straight foreward mindset, but this time I say you should take a chance and follow your heart. If I know Fred the way I think I do, I know he'd never hurt you. He'd hate himself too much if he did." you lift your head off and look in her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione. But that's not it." she sighs and crosses her arms.

"It never is with those boys. What else did he do?"

" Well I talked to him about this. All that I just said.. Well I didn't exactly tell him my EXACT feelings for him, but we discussed our future realtionship. I told him I wasn't interested in a realtionship yet. I'm not sure if he is either. This is so complicated it's making my brain hurt. Ugh.- okay they're coming let's talk about this later. I still have to tell Luna." Hermione sighs I defeat as you both turn towards the racks, you see your size at the top of the rack and huff as you attempt to reach it. You jump a couple times trying to pull down the set of robes. Eventually you get tired and huff in defeat.

Looking up at the robes you see an arm reach for the and grab them easily. Turning around your face bumps directly into the chest of Mr. Fred Weasley himself. You blush and back up a step, bumping into the rack behind you, your hair a deep purple for embarassment.

Fred ' s eyes meet you with a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Your robes Milady." he chuckles and hands them to you.

"Th - thanks Freddie."

"No problem Violey, just next time don't try to grab then shorty, you might knock the entire rack down like you did in 3rd year." he laughs and you blush more (if possible) at the memory.

" Oh shut up. And why do you go to such great heights to match my nickname to my present haircolor?" Fred shrugs and you roll your eyes.

Hermione and Ron are already at the cashier ordering to have their house crest stitched onto the robes Hermione picked. The ship you had for those two sailed long ago, you just wished they'd get together already. Then again Hermione thought the same for you and Fred.

" Well I guess we should get in line now. I need to get my Ravenclaw crest stitched in before we leave. The lines are mad if we wait any longer before the year." you take Freds hand and he blushes as you guide him to the line.

As you stand there usually by now he would let go of your hand but he didn't and you were okay with that. Actually it felt quite comfortable, as if his hand was made to hold yours. It kept you at peace until really the only thing you were focusing on in all the universe was the feel of his skin touching yours in the purest and sweetest of embraces.

You hesitantly lace your fingers through his and look down at your hands, then back up to his eyes, giving him an encouraging smile as he replies with a loving look. Oh god you wish you could give in right at that moment.

"Next in line. Ahem. Excuse me. Next in line." the woman at the counter got your attention as Fred walked foreward placing your things in front of her, he also laid down his robes too.

" We need stitching please. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Fred gave a dazzling smile as he spoke to the middle aged witch.

"Alright. 4 Galleons for the robes and 6 sickles for stitching." Fred opened his pouch and laid the money on the counter. You opened your mouth in protest but he just shushed you and gave you that winning smile of his you'd come to hold so dear.

" Thank you sir. Since you Show such gentlemanly qualities, why don't you keep these two sickles and take that pretty lass out for a treat? I'll have these robes done in about half an hour. You two have fun."

The Witch slid the two coins towards Fred and he accepted with a thank you and took your hand leading you out of the shop.

"Well well you sure do know how to charm the ladies now don't you?" You mock as you exit the store.

" Ah yes Ms. Ali. It is one of my many special talents. Now now let's not dilly dally-" he purposely tries to sound like an idiot making you giggle. "- that woman gave us this money for a reason of course and it wasn't for any treat of yours. We're going to Zonkos! Time to stock up on pranking supplies for the year! We're going to give Filch and Snape a year they won't forget." you giggle as he enthusiastically drags you towards Zonkos. This boy, he would be the death of you. .. And the life of you.


End file.
